Otras cualidades
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Kurapika le muestra a Leorio que hay cosas más importantes que la belleza, y él nota aquello en la persona menos esperada.


¡Hola, hola! Ufff, semanas sin publicar. Me siento muy mal por esto... Tengo muchas ideas en mente, pero mi nuevo trabajo consume más del 50% de mi tiempo y cuando tengo tiempo de escribir, lo ocupo en descansar un poco. Prometo traer pronto el KuraNeon que estoy escribiendo hace más de un mes, pero mientras tanto, les dejo esta viñetita. Es que no sé, me encantan ellos dos y bueno, la imaginación hizo lo suyo. Espero que les guste.

Como siempre digo: Hunter X Hunter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Togashi y asociados.

Por cierto, este fic está basado en lo que va el manga, aun así no contiene spoiler realmente.

.

.

* * *

.

Otras cualidades.

.

.

Voluptuosa, exuberante, bien maquillada y ojalá rubia. En una sola palabra: sexy. Ese era el tipo de mujer que definiría Leorio a la hora de describir a su novia ideal. Sin embargo, su mala suerte sólo le había hecho topar con chicas que, si bien entraban en su rango de hermosura, solían ser unas trepadoras y mentirosas que sólo lo buscaban para gastar su dinero. No es que el aspirante a médico tuviese ceros de sobra en su cuenta bancaria, pero la Licencia de Hunter daba buenos beneficios monetarios, y las mujeres ambiciosas sabían aprovecharse del corazón enamoradizo del pobre Cazador.

—Quizá sea hora de que busques otras cualidades —le dijo su rubio amigo, dándole una palmada en el hombro—. No tengo la mejor experiencia para dar consejos de amor, pero me parece que alguien como tú debería estar con una persona madura, responsable e inteligente. Alguien que te haga un poco la contraparte, ¿entiendes?

Leorio alzó una ceja algo disgustado. Odiaba que Kurapika tratara de menoscabarlo, aunque no fuera intencionalmente

—Si no te conociera ni supiera de tu noviazgo con tu jefa, pensaría que te estás autorecomendando —soltó para molestarlo.

El Kuruta resopló. No dejaría que una broma de mal gusto arruinara la tarde.

—Tú fuiste quien comenzó a hablar del tema. ¿Quieres una relación seria? Pues busca una chica seria. De esas que te pillas en los bares no lo son —sentenció.

—Miren quién habla de conseguir una mujer seria —rió—. Te recuerdo que Neon no es precisamente el mejor ejemplo.

Kurapika se ruborizó violentamente ante aquella declaración. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió contarle de su relación con la Nostrade? Oh, cierto, mientras celebraban su reencuentro bebiendo unas cuantas copas, copas que a él rápidamente se le fueron a la cabeza.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! —Se defendió—. Estamos hablando de ti, no de mí. Además, ella ha cambiado mucho en estos años —frunció el ceño.

De pronto, vieron la perruna figura de Cheadle a lo lejos. Caminaba a paso lento hacia ellos.

—Alguien como la señorita Cheadle puede ser, Leorio. Es culta y educada. Podrías aprender dos o tres cosas de ella.

El aspirante a médico lo quedó viendo extrañado. ¿Cheadle? Según él, era la antítesis de lo que buscaba. No sólo era mandona y parecía estar siempre de mal humor, sino que además no tenía un gran atractivo físico, o no uno que él hubiese podido notar con ese enorme vestido que la cubría desde el cuello hasta los pies.

—¿Nos disculpa un momento, Kurapika? —Pidió una vez llegó a su lado—. Necesito conversar con el señor Leorio acerca del proceder del Escuadrón de Ciencias durante el viaje al Continente Oscuro. Los de Inteligencia solicitan su presencia también. Si fuera tan amable…—E hizo un gesto para indicarle el lugar. Como siempre, Cheadle llevaba esa expresión estresada en su rostro.

Una vez el Kuruta los dejó a solas, la integrante del Zodiaco comenzó a explicarle a su compañero un montón de cosas. Tantas, que a ratos Leorio se sentía mareado por el exceso de información.

—¿Está todo claro? —Preguntó tomando algo de aire, luego de tanto hablar—. Leorio, es importante que entienda punto por punto todo lo que acabo de decirle porque… —Cheadle sintió arder su cabeza de rabia al verlo bostezar. ¿Cómo es que un sujeto como él se había convertido en Cazador? "_Pura suerte". _Sí, no existía otra manera de que alguien tan simplón estuviera en aquel lugar, de no ser por la suerte. Mal por ella que no creía en eso, pero no había otra explicación.

—Sí, sí, descuida—afirmó—. Por cierto, ¿por qué viniste tú sola a decirme todo esto, en lugar de reunirnos con el grupo?

Esa pregunta heló por segundos a la Cazadora. No quería herirlo diciéndole que le pidieron a ella hacerlo, porque no le llevaban mucha fe y no deseaban perder su tiempo.

—Nada particular —dijo escuetamente—. ¡Oh, veo que se está preparando como corresponde! —Dijo para salir del paso, apuntando el gran libro de ciencias médicas que Leorio llevaba bajo el brazo.

—No es nada, una lectura rápida por aquí y por allá… En verdad nunca te llegaría ni a la suela de los zapatos —respondió sincero. Sabía que ella lo volteaba cuando de conocimientos se trataba.

Cheadle se sorprendió por el comentario, pero aprovechó la ocasión para entablar una conversación más distendida con el joven aspirante a médico. Sin darse cuenta, estuvieron horas de horas charlando sobre medicina, genética, microbiología, hematología y una larga, larga lista de etcéteras.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos el uno del otro. La mujer al fin había encontrado a alguien que pudiera atender con real atención a sus conversaciones, quizá él sólo aparentaba ser un simplón. El moreno estaba fascinado, porque por primera vez encontraba una chica a quien se le hacía interesante escuchar.

De pronto, a Leorio se le encendió la ampolleta en la cabeza, recordando las palabras que Kurapika dijo horas atrás. 'Otras cualidades'. ¡Claro, a eso se refería!

—Bien, debo retirarme —se excusó ella poniéndose de pie—. Ha sido una tarde interesante, Leorio. ¿No te molesta si comienzo a tutearte, verdad?

El nombrado negó con la cabeza.

—Espero que se repita, pero con un buen café y más libros.

Cheadle esbozó una sonrisa.

—El café me daña el estómago. Estaré de acuerdo si me ofreces un té —y le dio la espalda para caminar en dirección contraria.

"_Sí, definitivamente ella tiene esas otras cualidades". _ Dijo para sí mismo, dispuesto a conocer mejor a la Zodiaco en cada oportunidad que se le presentara.

.

.

.

* * *

.

¡Capricho realizado! Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
